nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Fusion
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you want to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Startup The startup goes like this: The letters of Nitrome are standing in two groups: N, I, and T are green, and R, O, M, and E are orange. They then morph together, with N, I, and T still being green, O, M, and E are orange and R is a mix of the two colors. The signature Nitrome chime then sounds. Plot The Professor is resting comfortably in his home when suddenly he is attacked by enzymes that managed to escape the explosion in Dr. Nastidious' Base. He wakes up in a cold cell. A TV screen turns on to reveal the face of a deformed enzyme that is half green and half orange. He tells the Professor that the enzymes want to extract Blue from his body so that they can clone him and create enough Blue enzymes to make the army of enzymes immortal. The Professor finds a way out of the cell. He sees a security camera that shows the armory of the enzyme's lair and finds out that the Rex209 suit is being held there. He goes through five chambers until he finally reaches the armory and regains the Rex209. He uses the Rex209 through the other twenty-three chambers until he finally reaches the last chamber where the deformed enzyme, named Test Subject Fusion, resides. A Boss Fight breaks out when Test Subject Fusion climbs into a proto-suit of his own design. The Professor escapes the enzyme's lair, which has been set to self-destruct. A bit cliche, but it happened. The Professor moves to a nice beachhouse in Hawaii where he lives out the rest of his days enjoying the beach. Controls Arrow Keys or W, A, S, D to move, jump, and crouch. Controls are the same on the ceiling except that up is to crouch and down to detach from the ceiling. Space Bar- fire a proton blast X- Proton Sword Swipe (for close range attacks) Hazards Hazards are deadly on contact. Below is a list of hazards: Cooked Orange Enzymes Lasers Proton Cannons Detection Proton Cannons Interactive Objects Below is a list of interactive objects: Mirrors Teleporters Teleporter Off Switches Orange/Blue Teleporter Switches Teleporter Move Switches Doors Door Retinal Scanners Enemies Below is a list of enemies in Test Subject Fusion. Some old and some new enemies are listed. Walking Orange Enzyme- walks Shield Orange Enzyme- protected in front Flying Orange Enzyme- flies, spits proton bullets back Throwing Orange Enzyme- throws orange goo balls Rhino Orange Enzyme- large, takes many hits to kill Dodge Orange Enzyme- dodges bullets Sniper Green Enzyme- throws green bullet enzymes Crawling Green Enzyme- crawls along ground Bouncing Green Enzyme- bounces around Volcano Green Enzyme- spits green goo upward, shaped like a volcano but is green Monkey Green Enzyme- climbs along ceiling, drops down on player Proto-suit Orange Enzyme- wears proto-suit, walks, shoots orange proton bullets Proto-Suit Green Enzyme- wears proto-suit, walks, shoots green bullet enzymes (looks like orange one except it is green) Eater Green Enzyme- eats player if they get too close (looks like Eater Droplet but green) Explosive Fusion Enzyme- explodes when player gets too close (looks like a Bomb from Swindler but half of it is green and half is orange) Proto-suit Fusion Enzyme- wears proto-suit, hunts player, shoots fusion bullet enzymes (looks like orange one except half of it is green) Spawner Fusion Enzyme- spawns Walking Orange Enzymes and Crawling Green Enzymes (looks like Blue Worm from Dangle but half is orange and half is green) Force Field Fusion Enzyme- can temporarily put up a force field for protection (looks like Zapo but is made of slime and half is orange and half is green) Drill Fusion Enzyme- dashes towards player when in range, can drill through walls (looks like a Rocket Drill from Rubble Trouble but without the Rockets, made of slime, and half is green and half is orange) Gorilla Proto-Suit Enzyme- wears proto-suit, climbs on ceiling, shoots fusion enzyme bullets down at player (it is black with two black robotic arms gripping the ceiling. In the black container area, the Fusion enzyme is being held) Mercenary Fusion- a mercenary covered in orange and green goo, with a green and orange semi-circular creature on top of his head. can fire his gun but not very quickly. They are slow and not very bright. Fusion Enzymes Fusion Enzymes are unique to other enzymes. They have the combined speed of orange and strength of Green, but lack Blue's intelligence. Fusion enzymes have the ability to grow when they get wet, which is how they got to be the Professor's size. They can also secrete a mind-controlling neurotoxin that controls living beings. This is how they control the mercenaries. Trivia *Test Subject Fusion is the only Test Subject game, besides Test Subject Arena, to use the Proton Sword attack. Category:Games